


Another Day In Their Chaotic Lives

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Fiona discuss what went wrong with one of their bombs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day In Their Chaotic Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



“That should have blown up!” Fiona declared in a loud whisper.

“I believe that was the point of this exercise,” Michael said equally as quietly while going over in his mind the steps that had been involved in building said bomb. “Did you put it together correctly?”

“Michael,” Fiona sighed. “I’ve been building bombs since I was a little girl, so yes, I put it together correctly.”

“Scary thought that,” Sam murmured from behind them.

“Quiet, Sam,” both Fiona and Michael admonish the other man.

“Faulty building materials?” Michael hypothesized.

“If that is the case, then everything in the loft needs to be gone through and tested,” Fiona countered.

“One of us is going to have to go out there and see what went wrong.”

Fiona sighed again and made to leave their shelter when the bomb went off with a very loud boom. She turned and looked Michael in the eye. “See I told you so.”

Michael rolled his eyes while Sam softly chuckled behind them.

It was another day in their chaotic lives


End file.
